saragfandomcom-20200213-history
FNAF Death Minigames
In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when the player is killed by any of the animatronics, they may be taken to a minigame that is very reminiscent of an Atari 2600 game involving various tasks, in which the player controls an animatronic. Failing, or even succeeding, can result in another jumpscare. These games seem to give some more insight into what happened with the missing children and may possibly explain the motive behind why the animatronics attack the player. Then purple guy appears and doesn't kill you he kills a animatronic right in front of you the purple man may appear and come at you to kill you instead or he will kill both of you Freddy and The Puppet. The player controls Freddy Fazbear With W, A, S, D (Movement), up, down, left, and right keys (facing different directions), and seems to have to follow a figure resembling The Puppet. Oddly, Freddy Fazbear seems to be missing his hat and bow tie. Once arriving at a certain room with the Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow the Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random. However, this sometimes results in an abrupt end to the minigame following the red static then taking the player back to the title screen. Touching any of the dead bodies will result in the same thing. While the player is walking, letters can be clearly heard called out at regular intervals, spelling out "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". There are several variations of this minigame in which the player starts out in different rooms, those including The Office and Parts/Service. The Mangle also appears in a room near the bottom of the layout; touching it will cause the game to end in red static. Very rarely during this minigame, a purple figure will appear at the end of the room the player has entered. The figure will follow Freddy, until coming into contact with him. Blue static instead of red will then cover the screen, flashing the words "You can't" at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The game will then crash. Trying to run away from the Purple Man is useless as the player is pushed away from the entrance to another room. This is the only minigame that does not feature a jumpscare.The player will play the top read "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching four small figures that look like dead children. Once the gifts are all given out and the player returns to the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must approach each of them again, resulting in the four original animatronics' masks appearing on the heads of the children, possibly implying they are being stuffed in an animatronic suit. All throughout this sequence, multiple letters are called out, spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." Completing the minigame will trigger Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Upon close inspection, a fifth body may be seen in the middle of the room a single frame before the jumpscare. Unlike in the other minigames this one has a score - 100 points are awarded for each gift given. In the end, there will be a total of 8s# I LIKE CHEESE00 points. However, during the Golden Freddy jumpscare it will change to a random number. Some recorded numbers include: "5229," "9225," "6762," and "7226." Take Cake to the ChildrenEdit Playing as Freddy, the player has to take cake to six kids (two in the Mobile versions). Walking to each child makes them turn green, and leaving them alone for too long makes them turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside and a purple person gets out, who then proceeds to kill the sad child (who actually appears to stop crying and then cry even harder while this is happening). The sad child will then turn gray when dead. All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E H-I-M" and the player begins to move slower and slower. Foxy MinigameEdit Playing as Foxy, the player Walks out of what appears to be the curtained Pirate Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. All five children appear to be happy, with the bottom one is off set so it looks sad due to the black bars. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. However, on the mobile version there are three kids, with the bottom one still looking sad due to the black bars On the third playthrough, the purple man who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children minigame (see above) is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame then ends with Foxy's jumpscare. Category:Fnaf